wojownicy_ocfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krzywy Grzbiet
Krzywy Grzbiet ('''ang. '''Crookedridge) - dawny zastępca w Klanie Rzeki, obecnie starszyzna w ów Klanie. Przybrany dziadek Podniebnego Lotu, Zwęglonego Serca i Sowiego Oka. Wygląd Krzywy Grzbiet jest dużym, szczupłym, długowłosym, niebieskim kocurem w ciemniejsze pręgi o jaśniejszym podbrzuszu, pyszczku i łapach. Ma zielone oczy. Po bitwie z Klanem Pioruna nabył bliznę na pysku, postrzępione ucho, brakującą kępę futra na karku, przeciągłą bliznę na biodrze, oraz na klatce piersiowej. Po wypadku przy Drodze Grzmotu nie ma czucia w tylnej części ciała. Charakter Krzywy Grzbiet jako wojownik był dosyć oschłym kocurem nie pokazujący za dużo emocji. Jeżeli już, najczęściej warczy na kogoś albo krytykuje za potknięcia. Ale o dziwo: Uczniów traktuje znacznie lepiej niż swoich klanowiczów. Potrafi być wytrwały i cierpliwy do nich, a zarazem wyrozumiały. Po mimo takiego charakteru, jest lojalnym wojownikiem i gardzi zdrajcami. Na starość przybrał on bardzo miły charakter, zwłaszcza do kociaków. Z chęcią z nimi rozmawia i opowiada historie z klanów. Szczególnie polubił Niebo. Ta mała, energiczna kotka nawet na chwilę nie pozwala myśleć o smutku! Jedną z rzecz, która uszczęśliwiają kocura to opowiadanie kociakom historii o legendarnych klanach jak i wiele innych historii. Historia Sreberko urodził się w miocie wraz ze Śnieżkiem, Pszczółką i Wierzbą. Życie w żłobku minęło mu dobrze, ale kiedy przyszedł czas na ceremonię ucznia, we śnie nawiedzał go Ciemny Las. Uczył się i we śnie i na jawie nikomu o tym nic nie wspominając, ale medyk znał prawdę, gdyż widział raz kocurka na treningu. Zagroził mu, że jeśli nie przestanie trenować, powie o wszystkim jego przywódcy. Uczeń nie pewny tego, zmienił zdanie wtedy, kiedy na jego ojca napadł lis ciężko go raniąc przez co przeszedł do starszyzny, a matka zginęła chroniąc go. W trosce o rodzeństwo przestał trenować aż do ceremonii wojownika. Zauroczył się w Śnieżnym Powiewie, tak samo jak Śnieżny Krok. Jednak kotka wybrała Srebrnego Lota, a brat obraził się o to na kocura. Po długim milczeniu jednak napięta atmosfera między nimi minęła. Śnieżny Powiew podczas porodu zmarła, a Krokus pozostała przy życiu. Srebrny Lot nie chciał pogrążać się w żałobie z powodu straty partnerki, gdyż miał jeszcze córkę. W wieku dwóch księżyców kotka została porwana ze żłobka przez lisa. Patrol jej nie odzyskał, a kocur pogrążył się w depresji. Chwilowy stan minął, kiedy dostał pierwszego ucznia. Przywiązał się do niego, ale ten po ceremonii wojownika odszedł by wieść życie pieszczocha, co zniszczyło charakter Srebrnego Lotu aż do teraz. Po porwaniu przywódcy, został mianowany na zastępce, ale jego pozycja długo nie trwała. W trakcie pory nagich drzew, prowadząc patrol, zauważył jak jego przyjaciel, Mknący Potok, siłuje się z królikiem na oblodzonej nawierzchni Drogi Grzmotu. Kocur nie słyszał nadjeżdżającego potwora, dlatego zastępca ruszył ku niemu. Zepchnął go z drogi, a sam kiedy chciał uciec, poślizgnął się i leżąc na nawierzchni, nie zdążył uciec przed potworem, który najechał na jego dolną część kręgosłupa uszkadzając go, przez co jest sparaliżowany od pasa w dół. Poprosił wtedy przywódczyni o zmianę imienia i przeniesienie do legowiska starszych. Myślał, że jego emerytura będzie nudna, ale do legowiska zawitała mała kotka zwana Niebem wraz z jej bratem, Węgielkiem. Kociaki nazywały go Śpiącym Grzbietem bo według nich, jego grzbiet spał. Kiedy zostali uczniami, zbytnio nie przychodzili do starszego, a zastąpił ich Sówek, z którym stworzył silną więź. Kiedy nadeszła ceremonia Sówka na ucznia, Krzywy Grzbiet został jego nieoficjalnym mentorem tłumacząc mu strategie bitewne, a kiedy Podniebna Łapa została karmicielką, zajął się jej kociakami. Ciekawostki * Na jednym z serwerów RP "Wojownicy RP", Krzywy Grzbiet zmarł jako starszy przez czarny kaszel, ale otrzymał swoją reinkarnację, Orli Grzbiet. * Ma krew Klanu Nieba przez ojca, który jest pół krwi. * Krótko po tym jak został zastępcą zakochał się ponownie, ale partnerka go pozostawiła ze względu na jego wiek. Galeria Arty Crookedback Silverflight.png|Krzywy Grzbiet autorstwa Marie na Discordzie 20190605 202612.jpg|Krzywy Grzbiet autorstwa Cytruch jestem ;3 na Discordzie (Po lewej stronie) Przypisy Kategoria:OC użytkownika Srebrna Pełnia Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Starszyzna Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Rzeki Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Koty niepełnosprawne fizycznie